


we'll build a home for two

by 50huskies



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of ocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50huskies/pseuds/50huskies
Summary: “What was that?”“What was… what?”-mgs supply drop 2018#44: "Kaz keeps in his room an Afghan Pika or Gerbil and he is trying to hide it."





	we'll build a home for two

**Author's Note:**

> or, venom gets cucked by a tiny rodent
> 
>    
> *  
> you're mine, mine, mine, tell me who do I owe that to?  
> and as the days fly by  
> we'll be more than getting through, yeah  
> and in time, time, time, we'll build a home for two  
> \- [animal - troye sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1M8MWE-r04)

 

The door to Kaz’s quarters whirls open, then shut again, and Kaz can hear the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. The clinking of belts stirs him from his sleep, and he turns, sitting up slightly.

“Boss…?” he rubs at his naked eyes sleepily, aviators abandoned on the side table. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t know you were back. I meant to wait for you, but I guess I ended up – mmph.”

V leans down to kiss him, gripping his jaw to tilt his head up. His other hand finds his waist, shifting his fingers so that they massage the skin underneath the edge of his shirt.

There’s a tug at his hips, and then he starts to kiss him a bit rougher, opening his lips to tongue at the inside of his mouth. When they finally part, Kaz is flushed and has his good hand around V’s bicep.

“W-wait, V, not that I’m complaining, but what gives?”

V only shrugs, but stops in his advances, thumbing at his cheek softly. He raises a brow. “You weren’t on the radio today. I missed you, Kaz.”

Kaz drops his gaze. “Sorry, there was an issue with R&D that ended up taking the whole day.”

V hums softly in response, hand moving to run his fingers through Kaz’s unkempt hair, curling at the back of his neck gently. There’s a hint of a smile that ghosts across his lips.

“Mh. What would we do without you?”

“Ocelot would run Motherbase to the ground, I’d bet,” Kaz nearly snorts, but leans towards the warmth of V’s touch.

V moves to sit on the bed, the mattress creaking under his weight, and he pulls Kaz towards him easily. He nestles between Kaz’s legs, Kaz nearly sitting on his lap, and he leans forward to kiss him again, his flesh hand falling behind him to grab at his ass.

Kaz’s hands smooth over the rough expanse of V’s chest, pawing at the skin-tight fabric of his shirt, and he brushes a thumb lightly over one of his nipples. It earns him a low gasp, and he tugs at V’s bottom lip, swipes his tongue over the scars there, and pulls V closer to that so that their bodies are flushed against the other.

V is about to pull at the hem of Kaz’s shirt when he hears a noise, a faint rustling of sheets that makes him perk up, suddenly being pulled away from his lust by instinct alone.

“Wha-“ Kaz’s eyebrows furrow when V’s lips part from his, obviously irritated by the sudden disruption.

“What was that?”

“What was… what?”

V quirks an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t hear that?”

“No… it was probably nothing, V, can you just-“ but his own complaining ends with a sigh, V already crawling across the bed to investigate.

He watches V pull at the sheets for a moment, before it dawns on him what the probable source of sound was. He sits up in a panic, tugging at V’s shoulders to divert his attention, but to no avail.

“Can you please just forget it, V, it’s really not a big deal, let’s just-“

“There’s…. a mouse?” And Kaz nearly groans, eyes darting to the intruder now captured in V’s hands. It struggles in his grip, teeth biting down on V’s prosthetic fingers.

“It’s an Afghan Pika, actually…”

V gives him a look. “You know about this?”

Kaz rubs at his own eye bleakly, sighing as he extends an arm towards the rodent, letting it crawl up his arm and snuggle into the space between his neck and shoulders. “Yeah it’s… mine.”

“Yours?”

And he does groan this time, at the hint of amusement that flickers across V’s expression, V’s eyes softening as he stares at the strange image in front of him. Kaz figures it’s a sight to see, his sub-commander sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, a small mammal making a home in between the hair that falls against the top of his shoulders. Kaz’s face is set with such a deep, embarrassed frown that V has to hold back the urge to laugh.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for animals,”

“I don’t, but he…” Kaz trails off, the blush on his face reaching his ears now, his cheeks turning an impossible shade of red as it warms across his cheekbones, the bridge of his noise.

Kaz crosses his arms, looking away, and the rodent lifts his head in response, scurrying off his shoulders towards V, its little paws darting across the bed. It starts to climb V’s prosthetic, and he lifts his arm to give it a closer look.

One of the pika’s ears is torn on the same side as V’s scars, and its missing an eye, standing up to sniff at him boldly.

V nearly chuckles, moving one of his fingers to pet it between the ears. He glances at Kaz again, smiles as he finishes his sentence for him. “He looks like me?”

There’s an undistinguished noise as Kaz continues to divert his gaze, eyebrows furrowed. Any hints of desire have long gone, dissipated in the air at the reveal of his little ‘secret’. The blush across his features refuses to let up, and there was nothing he currently wanted more than to hide away from V’s amused gawking, not unlike the small mammal currently burrowing itself into V’s lap.

“So, you miss me too, huh?” V muses after a moment, looking between Kaz and the pika.

“Shut up,”

But his tone lacks any real bite, and V glows at the thought regardless. He settles with inching forward while Kaz is still turned away, leaning close to brush against his side, the rodent scurrying into the space between them.

He plants a kiss there, at the base of his neck, brushing back his hair to plant a few more. He chuckles as he feels Kaz tense up beneath his lips, but doesn’t stop, rubbing circles along the edge of his hips.

There’s a squeak as he pulls the both of them into the bed, the grumpy blonde being pulled into a hug. The pika pops its head from behind Kaz’s back, crawling up his shirt to rest comfortably on his chest.

V brushes a thumb along its back, petting it softly. “He got a name?”

“No.” he murmurs quietly. There’s a moment before he continues, glancing at V, then sighing when it looks like he doesn't intend on dropping the subject. “I mean… I found him, on my desk, one day. Guess you picked him up at one point, and I was supposed to send him to the conservatory platform - which is why the cage was there - but he managed to get out and…”

“Hm," he moves his hand down, resting it lightly on Kaz’s stomach. His lips brush against his forehead as he speaks, affectionate. "Got a soft spot for me, commander?” 

Kaz wants to roll his eyes, but he moves forward, intertwines his fingers where they meet. “If only you were so lucky,”

“Suppose I’ll be jealous of that one for a while, then.”

As if on cue, the pika sits up, finding where their hands are laced together and starts to nibble on V’s fingers. Kaz only shakes his head, but lets out a soft noise a V kisses him, content.

“Sleep, Kaz.”

He huddles comfortably towards V, smothering himself with his warmth. “Mm. Only if you promise not to squish him in your sleep. Or tell a soul.”

“Not even Ocelot?”

“ _Especially_ not Ocelot. God, he’d never let me live it down.” There’s an exasperated noise from beneath V’s chin.

A chuckle. “Alright. Your secret’s safe with me.”

They fall asleep like that, entwined together beneath the dull lull of Kaz’s dimly lit room - the commander, his second in command, and the tiny Afghan pika.

-

It’s the sight to see the following day when Ocelot eventually finds them, figuring the Boss had overslept in none other than his sub-commander's room, and can’t find it in himself to wake them up just yet, despite the morning’s mission.

He snaps a photo instead, the shuttering noise making the rodent’s ear twitch, and stashes it in his pocket for safekeeping.

“Rise 'nd shine, sleeping beauties,”

Kaz only groans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i went with the afghan pika cause theyre so CUTE  
> dd and the pika are friends dd carries him in his mouth sometimes to greet v at the heliport this is canon kojima told me


End file.
